


1000 ways to say goodbye

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Equius POV, Humanstuck, Sadstuck, depressed Nepeta, sadstuck headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6386335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her first major cry for help was when she was a mere 10 years old. I found her crying under the slide, a photograph clutched in her calloused hand. I crawled under the slide with her, and she told me about how her sister got in a car accident. Since then, she hadn't been able to hear. I comforted her best I could, but it was like trying to use a band aid to fix a bullet wound.</p>
<p>Her last was when I found her dead on the kitchen floor</p>
            </blockquote>





	1000 ways to say goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Major trigger warning for depression, suicide, and self harm. Read at your own risk. I was on a mood drop when I wrote this.

Her first major cry for help was when she was a mere 10 years old. I found her crying under the slide, a photograph clutched in her calloused hand. I crawled under the slide with her, and she told me about how her sister got in a car accident. Since then, she hadn't been able to hear. I comforted her best I could, but it was like trying to use a band aid to fix a bullet wound.

Her second cry for help was when she started middle school. She had holed up in the instrument cubby because some kid had stolen her drum sticks. She then proceeded to hunt the kid down and tie them by their hair to a tree until they gave them back. The school gave her detention.

The third was when I found her cutting.

The fourth was when I caught her buying sleeping pills. I confiscated them immediately.

Her fifth was her first attempt. I found her passed out on the ground with a bottle of pills next to her. I rushed her to the hospital and they pumped her stomach. After that, she was sent to a psychiatric hospital for a week.

Her sixth plea for help was when I realized that she had stopped taking her antidepressants. I questioned her, but she didn't give me a very clear answer as to why.

The seventh was when I found her trying to stab herself to death. I took her to the hospital. By now, the psychiatric section knew the both of us by heart.

By now, she was at her eighth cry for help. She had a plastic bag tied around her head, and tears running down her face. I took it off of her and hugged her tightly. We both cried for hours.

Her last was when I found her dead on the kitchen floor. She had a gun in her loose, dead hand, and the insides of her skull were plastered all over the floor. To this day, I can't fill the void she left.

**Author's Note:**

> the song is The Razor's Edge by Digital Daggers   
> The ship for this is pale Nepeta/Equius, if it was not clear


End file.
